Phill Lewis
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Not to be confused with Phil Lewis. For other people named Phill Lewis, see Phill Lewis (disambiguation). Phill Lewis (born 1968) is an American actor, director, and comedian, best known for his role as Mr. Moseby on the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck. Lewis has also made appearances on popular TV shows such as Lizzie McGuire, Friends, The Wayans Bros and Scrubs. Contents * 1Early life * 2Career * 3Personal life * 4Filmography ** 4.1Film ** 4.2Television * 5References * 6External links Early lifeedit Lewis was born in 1968 in Uganda.12 At the time, his father, former U.S. Ambassador Delano Lewis, was serving as the Peace Corps' associate director and country director for Nigeria and Uganda.345 Lewis has three brothers.2 Careeredit Lewis was cast in the lead role of the short-lived 1991 CBS situation comedy, Teech.4 The show was cancelled after four episodes. He appeared in guest parts on various television series including Pacific Blue, JAG, Ally McBeal, Joan of Arcadia, Brothers & Sisters, 8 Simple Rules, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Friends and How I Met Your Mother. Lewis has also had recurring roles on A Different World, The Wayans Bros., Lizzie McGuire, Yes, Dear, Scrubs, and Raising Hope. Lewis co-starred in the Disney Channel original series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody as Mr. Moseby. In 2008, he had reprised the role on a spin-off The Suite Life on Deck, where he plays the manager of The S.S. Tipton. He has appeared as a guest star on Disney Channel's That's So Raven and Phineas and Ferb and also in one of the channel's original films, Dadnapped. On the children's show Special Agent Oso he has a recurring role as the voice of Agent Wolfie. As a television director, he directed several[quantify] episodes of The Suite Life on Deck, first making his directorial debut with The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode "I Want My Mummy" (2007). He has since gone on to direct episodes of the Disney Channel sitcoms A.N.T. Farm, Austin & Ally, Good Luck Charlie, Kickin' It and Jessie starring his former Suite Life on Deck co-star Debby Ryan. His other television directing credits include Malibu Country, Mike & Molly, 2 Broke Girls, The Soul Man, Sullivan & Son, Melissa & Joey, Young & Hungry, The Odd Couple, and One Day at a Time. He directed the live episode of Undateable in 2015 that secured a third season for the series. In addition to his television work, Lewis has appeared in several[quantify] films. He made his film debut as Dennis in the 1989 dark comedy Heathers. He has appeared in smaller roles in more than a dozen films,[specify] including City Slickers (1991), Bowfinger (1999), I Spy (2002), Surviving Christmas (2004), Kicking & Screaming (2005), and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011). Lewis appeared in an episode of Jessie on March 27, 2015, as Marion Moseby (character that appeared in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck). Personal lifeedit In late December 1991, Lewis was arrested after he accidentally killed Isabel Duarte, a resident of Bethesda, Maryland, in a car crash. He was charged with manslaughter and driving while intoxicated.67 His blood alcohol level at the time measured three times the limit for legal intoxication.8 The court sentenced Lewis to five years in prison, but suspended four, citing Lewis's work after his arrest with a prison-based theater troupe which performed in jails, schools, and churches, to highlight the consequences of drug abuse. Lewis was also ordered to serve two years' probation after his release and to perform 350 hours of community service.678 Filmographyedit Filmedit Televisionedit